


【黑召】髓

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 第一次写r18g，结尾一方死亡血腥 暴力 非自愿性爱 攻方发疯注意
Kudos: 3





	【黑召】髓

黑魔露出无比爱惜的目光，像捧着珍宝一样轻轻捧起召唤被打得青紫的脸，生怕自己的手指稍稍用力就会弄疼召唤。  
他故意无视了召唤那几乎要把自己凌迟一般憎恨的目光，像第一次尝试接吻的懵懂少年那般，小心翼翼地贴上对方因缺水而干巴巴的嘴唇，用自己的舌尖舔舐将其滋润。他舔了舔那两瓣渗出血丝的唇，而后又趁召唤不注意时顶进他的嘴里，在召唤拼命的挣扎中突然加重力道强行胁迫他与自己深吻。  
黑魔硬邦邦的帽檐抵在召唤眉头那一圈橙色的咒角上，在召唤的脸上又压出一道红印。脸上的淤青在黑魔的用力下愈发生疼，然而更要命的还是自己的后穴里那根被黑魔一把捅进的又硬又长的法杖。那一刻他感觉自己的脏器几乎都要被捅穿一般，紧实干涩的穴道未经扩张就被硬生生撑开，剧烈的疼痛让他瞬间瞪大了双眼，不停蹬腿想要把东西弄出来，却被黑魔用全身力气压住了身子，任由黑魔的膝盖跪在他被迫分开的两条腿上。  
眼下突然加重的深吻更是让召唤的身体本能地挣扎，然而插进后穴的法杖也随着身子不停摇晃又捅到了更深的地方，揪心的疼痛让召唤被压着的双腿也不由得抽动，可嘴巴被黑魔完全堵住的他发不出一丁点声音，只能绝望地流下不争气的眼泪。  
他的双手死命拽着黑魔的衣袖，想要逃脱下身被凌辱的酷刑，也想制止黑魔莫名其妙的亲吻。他不知道黑魔今天究竟是吃错了什么药，为什么好端端地邀请自己来家里做客后会被黑魔从背后击倒在地，也不知道为什么他会被黑魔关在地下室里先是挨一通掌掴后又被扒下裤子捅进法杖。  
然而黑魔并不打算给召唤提问的机会，也不打算对一系列举动作何解释，他依旧自顾自地缠着召唤不安分的舌头，不在意召唤的尖牙将他的舌苔刺破，更不在意他也咬破召唤的舌头和牙龈。他享受二人的血液在密闭的口腔里美妙地融合，享受钻入鼻腔里那股令他热血沸腾的血腥味。直到品尝结束他才放过差点因窒息眼白上翻的召唤，满意地舔了舔嘴角流下的不知是谁的鲜血。  
“啊啊！召唤，召唤，你果然很美味……实在太美味了，比我尝过的任何一款美酒都让我爱不释手，”黑魔一边说着一边握住法杖往召唤的体内一阵抽送，即使召唤被捅得发出惨叫也不停下，“召唤，和我在一起好吗，我知道你也喜欢我的，我会给你想要的所有，你就答应我吧。”  
“你……他妈……放什么屁……”喜欢这个家伙？何等荒谬！就算从前作为朋友召唤非常欣赏黑魔，可是如今被所谓的好朋友背叛的滋味只让他感到无比恶心。  
下身被反复蹂躏使得召唤发出的声音都是颤抖的，这样的摧残根本带来不了丝毫快感，一味的侵略竟让他干涩的穴道有了些湿润，当明白是穴壁被法杖捅破后召唤忍不住伸手想抄起腰间尖锐的魔导书朝黑魔的脸上砸去，可是他的武器早就被黑魔收起来，现在的他毫无还手之力，只能用手指堪堪抓住黑魔垂到他身上的法袍，心里恨不得用手指戳进他的皮肉。“你这宰种……杀了你……我要……杀了你……”  
黑魔听完召唤奶声奶气的话露出一个温柔的笑容，他摸了摸召唤眉头紧皱冷汗直流的脸，一边亲吻他带着血印的嘴唇说着“辛苦了”，一边轻轻将法杖从召唤体内拔出来。就当召唤以为可以放松之时，黑魔却突然收起笑容，脱下裤子扶着早就硬得发疼的阴茎没有润滑直接插进他还在流血的后穴。  
“你他妈神经——唔啊啊！”召唤还未从先前的痛苦中缓过来，就被更粗的阴茎用力一下子顶到深处，话还没来得及骂出来口鼻又被黑魔硬生生顶了回去。他疼得心跳差点漏了一拍，疼得用牙齿咬破了嘴唇，体内伤口被再度撕裂几乎令他憋红的脸瞬间煞白，死死抓着黑魔法袍的手也疼得仿佛抽空了力气垂到地上，任由黑魔牵起来放到嘴边色情地舔弄着。  
“你知道吗，我最喜欢看你捏着羽毛笔奋笔疾书的样子了，同为法师你的手却比常年握法杖的我更纤细，”黑魔灵活的舌头在召唤的骨节上来回打转，夸张地吮吸着他的掌心和手背留下红印，“真是我见过最漂亮的手了，没有厚厚的茧，修长的手指那么秀气。我好想为你戴上戒指，然后我们去十二神圣堂结婚，我们永远在一起好不好？”  
“你给我滚……”  
可黑魔却开始沉浸在自己的幻想中，他闭上眼想象召唤穿上洁白的婚纱捧着花束站在自己面前的样子，那是多么神圣多么美丽的画面，他们会庄严地宣誓，郑重地相拥。然而心里的另一个声音却叫嚣着要把一身洁白的召唤染上鲜红的血液，用利器贯穿他的身体让他知道谁才是主人，刺瞎他的双目让他永远也无法看向他人，折断他的四肢让他再也不能离开自己……极端的善恶交加令黑魔越来越兴奋，情不自禁地发出呻吟摆弄起腰身，就着召唤穴道里淌出的血液用力操干起来。  
召唤没料到黑魔连前戏都不肯做一下直接进入正题，现在的他能清楚感受到穴道在一下下的顶弄中来回摩擦，就连褶皱仿佛都被坚硬的龟头一点点捋平。突然间阳心被瞬间划过，涌出的强烈快感让他发出了尖叫。但黑魔毫无章法的动作没有半点讨好召唤的意思，只会暴力地抽插泄欲，如同失去理智的野兽要将他生吞活剥。  
深处被不停顶开，脆弱的阳心也被狠狠地碾压，痛与快感矛盾地在脑海中相融，没撑多久召唤就发出了哽咽，拼命推搡着摇头着向黑魔求饶。然而黑魔只是伸手捂住了他哭闹不停的嘴巴，抓起脚边沾满召唤的血的法杖，对准召唤的腹部捅了下去。  
“呜呜！——”脏器被捅穿的痛苦远比身下来得剧烈，召唤疼到小腿都抽筋起来，后穴也同时猛烈收缩。  
“嗯哈，召唤，召唤，你咬得好紧，我快坚持不住了。”被那温软的肉壁紧紧一咬，黑魔差点直接缴械在里面。他心想着这么不乖的召唤必须受到惩罚，必须让挣扎不停的人安静下来，于是他拔出了法杖，朝召唤身上另一处狠狠刺去。只见身下的召唤再次浑身颤抖，眼泪也似断线一般不断地沿着眼角流下。  
他这是在为我而哭吗？他是因为我而产生快感了吗？他是这么爱我吗？看着召唤涕泪纵横的脸黑魔竟更加激动，埋在召唤体内的阴茎也胀大了一圈。他忘情地把召唤的双腿抬到肩上更加卖力地抽送，一点点加快了速度。他看到召唤身上的伤口在每一下顶撞后都会挤出鲜血，一圈一圈慢慢向外扩散到最后染红了召唤的上衣。没想到连身上的伤口都在为这场性爱欢呼，黑魔感动地俯下身子又一次吻住召唤。  
“我亲爱的，最棒的召唤，以后就让我来保护你吧，用我的魔法把所有人都烧成灰烬，”说着他伸手掰断了召唤头上的咒角，“你再也不必战斗了，不用做与蛮神同调这么危险的事了，有我在你什么都不用怕，我不会让任何人伤害你。”  
召唤的哭声逐渐停止，哭到红肿的双眼慢慢失去了焦点，只是呆呆地看着黑魔狰狞不堪的表情。他似乎想说些什么动了动嘴角，可被折磨到全身无力的他已经连声音都发不出了。他放弃了思考放弃了抵抗，放纵自己在黑魔的身下堕落，让痛苦和快感麻痹自己的神经。最后他在黑魔第无数次碾过阳心的时候绷不住身子，抖出淅淅沥沥的精液的同时后穴也痉挛一般收缩不停。  
见召唤竟然舒服地迎来高潮黑魔幸福地流下眼泪，他的爱人终于回应了他的请求。他痴迷地欣赏白色精液与鲜血融合的画面，忍不住用手指蘸取一些放到嘴里品尝。多么令人陶醉的美味，黑魔光是尝到一点就兴奋地涌出想要发泄的欲望。可是这还不够，他还想听召唤亲口说出的话语，他拍拍召唤有些失神的脸恳求道：“召唤，说你爱我吧，求你了，快说你喜欢我，你爱我。”  
“……”  
“说啊，召唤，快说啊，说你同样爱我。”  
“……”  
“我叫你快说话啊！召唤！”  
“……”  
黑魔突然急红了眼死死掐住召唤的脖子，大声命令召唤动起来反抗他，可这一次召唤再也没有抬起双手扣住他的胳膊。  
“召唤，召唤，我喜欢你啊，我好爱你，你听到了吗？我好爱你啊，你能感觉到吗？”黑魔哭喊着在召唤体内再次用力抽送，想要让召唤再次回应他的爱意。他想召唤一定喜欢阳心被故意压住的感觉，喜欢一插到底的刺激。他不停用劲想要给召唤更多更强烈的快感，把两具身体撞击地啪啪作响，连交合的部位都是撞击出的白沫。他好想听到召唤一边呻吟一边叫自己的名字，好想看到召唤面带潮红努力撑着身子与自己接吻。他可以为了召唤不惜一切，为了召唤把整个世界都毁灭。  
“召唤，召唤……”黑魔在抽送数十次后终于射出浓浓的精液灌满召唤的后穴，但召唤却没有了任何回应。他这才松开了掐住召唤的双手，一滴滴泪水溅落到脖子上那片红色的手印上。  
“召唤，你醒醒啊……”

黑魔在镜子前认真打理好自己，整了整衣角和领子上的蝴蝶结，再三确认自己的形象无比完美才满意地带上东西打开地下室的门。  
地下室的正中间放着一把漂亮的亚拉戈风情的椅子，上面坐着一个穿上洁白的钟情婚纱的人，戴着一层面纱，手里捧着一束粉色的花球。黑魔慢慢走到那个人面前，跪下来掀开了他的面纱。  
“今天你也很美呢，召唤。”黑魔说着在召唤的脸颊亲亲一吻。这是他一生最重要的日子，今天是他和召唤交融的第一百天纪念日，同时也是他和召唤结婚的日子。即便没有亲朋好友的陪伴，没有宽敞明亮的教堂，也没有十二神的祝福，但他相信他们是天底下最登对的恋人，不会有任何人能让他们分离。  
黑魔满意地看着这件由他亲手自作亲自为召唤换上的婚纱，里面注满了他深切的爱意。而穿着婚纱的他的新娘是那么美丽动人，在冰魔法的保护下永远都将是年轻的模样，永远也不会苍老。  
他从兜里拿出戒指盒，打开盖子夹起里面的婚戒，再牵起召唤的右手，小心翼翼地戴在召唤的无名指上。  
“结婚快乐，我亲爱的召唤。”  
他痴迷地抱住召唤冰冷的身子，闭上眼沉浸到美好的新婚幸福中去。


End file.
